


Contradiction

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Introspection, tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: Life as a superhero is complicated at best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to get the typing fingers moving.

It was like holding the world in your palm, and yet, like nothing. Like cold instead of heat where his curled hand should have it.

Tim could never quite describe what it meant to be a superhero or vigilante to even himself. It was having tremendous power and none, it was having family and being alone, it was doing the right thing and dying of guilt and regret.

It was making the best decision you could with the information available, and someone dying anyway, losing anyway, hurtling to doom anyway.

It was the solid feeling of doing good and the gnawing doubt of doing maybe not so good.

It was a series of contradictions. And yet, so was Tim. So it worked out, in the end.

At least, he hoped it did.


End file.
